


depth

by quietdreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, Get ready for the feels, I Made Myself Cry, I need a hug, If You Squint - Freeform, Infinity War really messed me up you guys, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other, Possible Polyamory, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Avengers Need a Hug, This is short but like I could expand if anyone wants it?, i hope you like this, idk - Freeform, possible stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdreams/pseuds/quietdreams
Summary: the pain felt that day was enough to tear them apart.Let me know if you would be interested in me continuing this as a whole Avengers series.





	depth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I know this is late, and Infinity War has been out of theaters for a bit now, but I thought I would share this anyway.  
> Also, incase you didn't read my tags, which are bad, I know, the OC has no specified gender, which I hope makes everyone happy. <3  
> I actually didn't even mean to write it that way, it just happened, but I'm happy with it.
> 
> P.S.  
> I really liked writing this, and I've kind of been debating whether or not I should write an Avengers fic anyway, but, if anyone wants me to continue this, and maybe start it all over from the very beginning with a whole Avengers Series, let me know! I'm totally willing to try, at the very least.
> 
> P.P.S.  
> I kind of like the polyamory angle, and Bucky and Steve are both just my lil cinnamon rolls, and if you squint, you can kind of see it, but if you don't, that's also completely fine!  
> Alright, I'm rambling.  
> Enjoy!

Standing next to Steve, we could do nothing but watch in horror and absolute confusion as people began  _disintegrating_  around us.

My eyes were wide as I glanced at Steve, mouth agape.

And then Bucky came running toward us.

I let out a sigh of relief, he was still alive, thank  _god_.

Then he began disintegrating as well, and I felt my entire world spin so quickly and then stop.

Everything was suddenly slow motion.

I took a breath in and immediately began pushing myself forward, toward the one man I had put above everything else.

As if I could do something.

As if I could stop this.

As if just by reaching him, it would stop.

But I would never reach him.

And he faded away with the wind.

I remember screaming.

I remember Steve's arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me back.

I remember fighting his grip halfheartedly.

I remember crying.

I remember my voice breaking as Steve spoke to me.

I remember my knees giving out.

I remember the look of relief Bucky had had in his eyes when he saw that Steve and I were both okay.

And I remember the panic in Steve's voice when he couldn't hold me anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're crying, i am so sorry.  
> if you're not, i am also sorry.  
> I genuinely hope you enjoyed my story, let me know if you would like for me to make a whole series out of this starting from the beginning, because I think it could be interesting.  
> Alright, I hope you have a good rest of your day and/or night, regardless of whether you enjoyed my story or not.<3


End file.
